Strangers and Friends
by smush68
Summary: Abby has left NCIS for England after Reeves' death, and The World's Happiest Goth is feeling a little lonely. Will there be someone she can connect with in England?


STRANGERS AND FRIENDS

_**A/N: So hey folks, Smush68 here, after a long, long, LONG hiatus. Writer'sBlock,life, indifference….take your pick. The last year has been H-E-L-L for me (lost my mom last Christmas Eve, my dad in September, and my 14 yr old, healthy dog suddenly 2 weeks before my dad.) I've been depressed since my mom passed, but in the last few months it's gotten worse. I've tried to get appointments with 3 therapists. Needless to say, unsuccessfully. Still trying to get an appointment. Anyhoo, I'm jumping back into fanfic, hoping - as Abby once said - to bring good back.**_

_**Set Up: This one-shot takes place just after Abby leaves for England, arriving in England, and the people she meets…..**_

**STRANGERS AND FRIENDS**

**Abby trudged slowly down the gangway from the plane, pulling her rolling carry-on behind her, feeling a combination of loneliness and nervousness. Sure, she'd flown alone before, to foreign countries, even. But there was always someone familiar waiting at the gate for her, especially when she flew back into Dulles in D.C. Gibbs was usually there to give her a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. **

**She smiled, thinking of the times Tony had met her at the gate. He would run through the crowd in slow-motion, arms open wide. When he reached her, he'd pick her up and spin her around, even kissing her, like a scene from some romantic movie. She blushed, thinking how much she'd actually those kisses. Family Zone, Abigail, she reminded herself.**

**She sighed, sad again at being totally alone on this trip, nervous about having to navigate Heathrow airport on her own. Well, at least the language was the same so she could read the signs.**

**ABBY IN ENGLAND XXXX ABBY IN ENGLAND XXXX ABBY IN ENGLAND XXXX**

**As she struggled out of customs, trying to juggle her paperwork and her luggage, she noticed a man in a chauffeur uniform holding a sign that read "**_**Abby (NEVER call me Abigail!) Sciuto." **_ **Confused, she made her way over to him. "Um, excuse me..I...I'm Abby Sciuto...are you….sure… you're looking for me? I mean, I'm sure you know the person you're waiting for, but it's just….nobody knows I'm here. Well, nobody here in England knows I'm here. In the airport, I mean. Oh, well, they don't know I'm in the **_**country, **_**either….." she rambled on in her usual fashion. Pausing for a breath, she wrinkled her brow in confusion as she re-read the sign. "Wait….how'd you know that I hate to be called Abigail?"**

"**Well," the man said, starting to push his chauffeur's cap from over his eyes, "that's the very first thing you ever said to me when Gibbs first introduced us at NCIS." The cap lifted to show the twinkling eyes and sparkling smile of former NCIS Very Special Agent - and best friend - Anthony DiNozzo. "Right before you told me that from then on, my name was 'Not Stan'."**

**Abby's eyes and mouth opened wide, first in shock, then surprise at seeing her old best friend. She took a few steps back, still in shock. She reached up and pinched her own arm. "OW!" At Tony's bemused look, she shrugged. "Had to make sure I wasn't dreaming."**

**The realization that Tony was HERE, standing in front of her, was starting to sink in, and Abby's eyes began to shine with joy, dark-hued lips spreading into a big grin. "You're really here…."**

**Without any warning, Abby dropped her bags and ran all out the short distance between them, arms wide open. "TONNNYYYYYYYYYYYY!" She leapt full-force into his arms, legs wrapping around his waist, arms squeezing around his neck.**

"**Eeeep!" Tony gulped and staggered back a few steps. "How could I have forgotten about this?" he mumbled to himself, adjusting his hold on her so she didn't fall, Abby babbling his name over and over in his ear.**

"**TonyTonyTonyTonyTony….!"**

**As Abby squeezed him tighter in happiness, Tony began to feel himself falling to the ground, landing with a thud and Abby still attached to him.**

"**You're here! Tony! I can't believe it! TonyTonyTony! How did you know...well, Gibbs, duh! But why...oh TonyTonyTony!"**

**Tony let out a strained groan. "Abbs….can't...breathe…."**

**Abby let go of his neck and sat up, legs still on either side of his waist. "Oh! Sorry! I'm just so happy to see you! I wasn't expecting…." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "Oh , Tony…." she sniffled, laying herself back down on top of him, arms around her friend once again (not as tightly this time), head under his chin.**

**Understanding her emotions, he gave her a soft squeeze and a kiss on the top of her head. Becoming aware of people staring at them, Tony attempted to stand. "Um, Abbs? Not that I'm not enjoying our airport reunion, but…"**

"**Oh!" Abby jumped to her feet, pulling Tony up with her. "Sorry! I'm just so excited to...I wasn't expecting anyone to be….especially **_**you!**_" **She went over and collected her bags, coming back and threading her arm through his, leading the way out, babbling the entire time.**

**Tony smiled fondly at her, used to the vivaciousness. As they exited the terminal, Tony now pulling her larger bags, he waited for Abby to take a breath. When she finally did, he jumped in. "I rented a suite at the Park Lane Four Seasons. Tali's there with my dad, waiting for Aunty Abby to arrive."**

**Abby melted, happy to see him and relieved not to spend her first night in a strange country alone. Not to mention getting to see her 'niece' and Senior. She turned to hug Tony again, but he stopped her.**

"**C'mon, my car's this way," he said, leading her across the parking lot. "And on the way, you can tell Big Brother 'Not Stan' why the world's happiest goth isn't so happy."**

**She smiled, cuddling up to his side as they walked. "Have I ever told you how glad I am that you're not 'Not Stan'?"**

**Tony raised an eyebrow and smiled that familiar smirk. "Oh really?"**

**Hugging his arm, she sighed peacefully. "Yeah. Tony DiNozzo is **_**so**_ **much better than Stan."**

**They walked on to the car, Tony listening to Abby's hyper ramblings. He realized how much he'd missed this. Missed her. And how her being here, so close to him in France, a weight lifted off his shoulders. His best friend was here, life could become a little more normal again.**

_**THE END**_

_**(Or is it…..?)**_

_**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed my first foray back into the world of FF! Please leave a review! And I promise, I'll try getting chapters of my stories already in-progress written soon (Mandieloulovesewe!). **_


End file.
